My God's Beautiful Judge
by Kawaii On'nanoko
Summary: The Next Generation of Demons and Angels. Daniel James Isaka is head over heels with oblivious Belissa Lily Kamui. They were best friends a decade ago. Is DJ still in love with Belle or not? Will Belle ever realize DJ's feelings? Will she ever sort out her own feelings?


Issa POV

Hi! I'm Belissa Lily Kamui, daughter of Anita and Meguru Kamui, but everyone, with the exception of DJ, call me Issa. DJ calls me Belle. Daddy found a way to make Mommy human so now I'm full demon!... And the Demon Princess since Daddy's Demon King, but that is another story. Our story begins precisely 26 years ago. In case you're wondering, I'm the youngest and only daughter of the Demon King And have three older brothers. And also, demons are kinda immortal kinda not. Extermination is the only way to fully destroy a demon and minor sicknesses can occur, but nothing serious like cancer. Demons look young forever once they reach 21. Grandma is the only exception because she is evil. Anyways, I'm rambling. Maybe DJ should take over.

* * *

DJ POV

Yes, um, I'm DJ as Belle said. My name is really Daniel James Isaka, son of Rein Isaka. No matter how many times I tell her, Belle won't stop calling me DJ. Okay, as Belle said, our story starts precisely 26 years ago.

* * *

In the Demon House (Issa/Belle POV)

"Hey, Haru, isn't Rein coming with his wife and son Daniel?" Uncle Kakeru asked Uncle Haru as I went down the stairs, rubbing my eyes and dragging a stuffed alpaca Uncle Shiki gave me. (He's still unfriendly and always wants to sleep but has got a soft spot for me. I just know how to make him laugh and smile and be HAPPY!)

I stood near Uncle Shiki and Uncle Haru.

"Yes, " Uncle Haru replied. "And, Issa, your mom and dad are in the kitchen."

"Uncle Haru," I asked him ,"how old is Daniel?"

"About a couple moths older, sweetheart. Why?"

"He and I could be friends!" I replied happily, my blue-gray eyes sparkling with delight.

"Of course you two will be friends," Daddy added, popping out beside me and picked me up upside down.

His own blue-gray eyes were sparkling. If you saw us here at the Demon House, you never would've thought we were all demons. For one thing, we don't look scary at all. In fact, we look cute. Except Daddy. Whenever him, Mommy, my brothers, and I go out, women are always looking at him. My friends who think Daddy's my cousin or something think he's hot. I can't really see that since I'm his daughter, but eh. Second, we're all really nice. When I give Uncle Shiki a gift, he softens up.

Daddy continued,"Who can resist my baby girl?"

My brothers Katsu (8), Jiro (7), and Lorenzo (6) came rushing down, screaming, "We know we can't!"

Lorenzo said,"She's the cutest and sweetest sister a demon could ask for."

Lorenzo has Mommy's green eyes and Daddy's weird looking whitish grayish blondish hair. Jiro has Daddy's hair and eyes while Katsu has Mommy's hair and eyes.

"Hey, M/C! Rein, Danny, and I are here!" I heard Auntie Benedetta, DJ's mom, scream.

"Haru! You guys there?" Uncle Rein, DJ's dad, screamed in his Scottish accent.

"Keep your wings on, Rein. Geez," Uncle Haru exclaimed, opening the door and engulfing his best Angel friend in a bear hug.

After Uncle Haru released him, Uncle Rein turned to me.

"Why, hello, Princess Belissa. How does thee fair today?" Uncle Rein said, kneeling down to my height.

"Very well. Thank you, " I replied, giggling as I hugged him.

"How are you, you little rascals?" Uncle Rein asked when I let go of him.

"We're okay, Uncle Rein," Katsu said.

"We want to go eat breakfast, though," Jiro said, rubbing his stomach longingly.

I nodded in agreement but I noticed a black-haired boy with green eyes standing with Aunt Meryl Lee. I walked towards them.

"Hi, Aunt Meryl Lee! Is this Daniel?" I asked, hand clasped together being my back.

"Good morning, Issa. Yes, this Danny."

"Hi! I'm Belissa. Issa, for short. Do you wanna eat breakfast with us?"

"Um... May I, Mum?" Daniel said in a Scottish accent.

"Of course, Danny. Just behave, alright?" Aunt Meryl Lee said, ruffling his hair fondly.

"Yes, Mum. Thanks."

"Say, Daniel? What's your middle name?" I asked as Uncle Shiki helped me sit down.

"James. Why?"

"I'm the only one with a super common and simple middle name," I shrugged. "I mean, how many people have Emilio or Kiyoshi or Nicolo for names? Can I call you DJ for Daniel James?"

"Sure."

"Alright, enough chitchat, you two. We're going to eat," Katsu, a mini Uncle Kakeru, said.

We ate in silence. Dinner was usually our noisy meal time. Besides, the adults were talking, and we kids usually get so loud that we can't even hear ourselves think. After a breakfast of CoCo Puffs, OJ, bacon, and eggs, DJ and I hit it off pretty well. We became great friends.

DJ POV

"But, Dad, I-"

"No, Daniel, you must go. If you do not want to bring shame to our name. You are eleven turning twelve. You must understand."

"Yes, Dad, but can I say goodbye to the Kamui's? Especially Belle... and Ren?"

"Very well."

At the Demon House

"Hey, guys," I greeted a bit gloomily.

"Hi, DJ? What's up? And don't tell me what's down. It's starting to get on my nerves. What do you want to do today?"

"Belle, could we just go to our park?"

"Uh, Daddy-kins? Uncle Shiki? Uncle Kakeru?" Belle asked with puppy dog eyes.

Uncle Meguru laughed. "Of course, Issa, sweetheart."

Uncle Shiki smiled. "Just be careful. We love you."

"Don't let her out of your sight, Danny," Uncle Kakeru said.

"Yes, sir."

At our park

Our park is basically just a big oak tree with a single swing with flowers on the chains, a late birthday present for Belle.

"DJ, is something wrong?" Belle asked as I set her down.

"Later. Want me to push you?"

"Pinky promise to tell me?" she asked, holding out her pinky.

I smiled. She is so childlike that I can't help myself.

"Pinky promise."

It was at noon that I told her on the tree.

"Belle, I got to go."

"Bathroom or home?"

"Neither. I'm leaving for ten years."

"Ten years?!"

"Yup. It's a special angel training school. I should consider myself lucky for being accepted with an exam."

"But I'll miss you, DJ. You can't just leave me! I won't have the bestest friend in the work anymore!"

"It's best, Belle, not bestest," I corrected her, chuckling.

"DJ!"

"Just kidding, Belle. I'll miss you too, but my dad is forcing me to. I don't want to disappoint him."

Belle's face fell. "Okay. I understand."

She hugged me, frowning and probably brimming with tears. I frowned. This is too sad for me to bear. Belle, my beautiful, strong, caring, sweet, innocent Belle.


End file.
